


Let Me Hear Your Voice

by llcflms



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, PWP, also hair grabbing???, simple late night fuck with tsundere felix, you have to admit that sylvain grabbing onto felix's ponytail while they fuck is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llcflms/pseuds/llcflms
Summary: Sylvain tries to get Felix to moan out loud.





	Let Me Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreading? What's that? Typos? Too bad. It's 12.30am guys, I'm sleepy. But grammarly helps. 
> 
> This is honestly just some self-indulgent smut I came up with because, AGAIN, Sylvain grabbing Felix's ponytail is a good good smutty sexy concept. Enjoy.

He’s trying his best to keep his voice in. The walls between the rooms are thin and far from soundproof. Dimitri stays just right next door. Even in his sleep, the Prince is alert, his hearing just as sharp as when he’s awake. It makes him seem like more animal-like, but Felix supposes he’s the boar prince for a reason. 

But Sylvain is a different story. Just why the hell is Sylvain being this _rough_? It’s hard to imagine that the man who has him pinned down and immobile right now is the same man who greets him every morning with the widest of grins before animatedly dragging him out to the dining hall while entertaining him with another one of his goofy tales. The man above him is looking down at him with a smirk that turns his blood cold. His narrowed brown eyes watch him intently, studying every inch of his body as if savouring his next meal. Out of all people who’s made him feel things, he’s never felt this defenceless against Sylvain. 

And _holy fuck_ Felix loves every moment of it. 

With his eyes squeezed shut, Felix forces himself to concentrate not on the pleasure that’s coursing through his veins. He tries to channel whatever little energy he has left in him into keeping silent. This is just another form of training, he keeps telling himself— just another thing he needs to work hard at. It’s hard to keep his voice from leaking out when Sylvain is hitting just all the right spots deep inside of him. He’s biting down on one of his fists. Even then, soft whines slip out from between his lips. 

“Felix,” Sylvain groans, his deep voice making Felix shudder. He wonders what’s wrong with him. How can he just let himself find _Sylvain_— out of all people!!— sexy? This is preposterous. Something must be wrong with him. Maybe he ate something bad. 

Even as he tries to convince himself over the absurdity of the situation, he reaches for Sylvain with his free arm and winds his legs around him. 

“Do you want to feel even better?” His question is gentle— a huge contrast to the strength he’s using in every thrust. Felix opens his eyes a little. Sylvain’s face is right by his, mere inches away. He reaches for Felix’s hand, pulling it away from his mouth. 

“I… Yes.” Felix doesn’t know what got into him at that moment, but he nods. To his surprise, Sylvain pulls out of him completely, leaving him blinking stupidly as he looks down at their now disconnected bodies. He feels empty. It’s like something was robbed from him all of a sudden. He looks back up at Sylvain, only for the idiot to be grinning down at him victoriously. Sylvain must be having the time of his life riling Felix up like this and it’s starting to get on his nerves. Maybe he should push that idiot down on the bed and show him just what he’s capable of. 

He finds his resolve, just in time for Sylvain to lean forward and whisper into his ear. “Turn around.” 

Felix looks around. “Huh?” 

“Get on your knees, idiot. Come on.” Despite Sylvain’s instructive tone, he doesn’t really give Felix the chance to respond. He pulls apart from Felix’s grip and flips him over easily. Sylvain’s strength surprises him at times. He’s taken it for granted that despite Sylvain’s constantly fooling around and his lack of training, he still needs arms strong enough to hurl a javelin at his enemies from yards away. He gets Felix into a new position without much effort, holding him in place by the hip. It takes a moment for Felix to realise he’s on all fours but by the time he starts getting embarrassed, Sylvain already slides into him, the sudden force taking Felix by surprise, eliciting a loud yelp from him. He clasps his hands over his mouth, letting the top half of his body fall forward. His face buries into the pillow as Sylvain continues to fuck him. The new position is making him go deeper, reaching new spots that Felix himself is unaware of and unprepared for. The pillow muffles his screams and Felix lets himself go a little bit. Even Dimitri shouldn’t be able to hear him if the pillow is around. He should be fine. 

“Come on man, let me hear your voice,” Sylvain grumbles.

“No.” He’s sure Sylvain can’t hear his response amidst his muffled moaning. He shakes his head and he hears the click of Sylvain’s tongue. 

He feels a hard tug and his face snaps upwards, parting him from the security of his pillow. He feels a sharp pain in his head. His hair feels like it’s on the verge of being ripped off his head. Sylvain is holding his ponytail tightly in his hand, pulling it as he continues his thrusts. 

“S-Sylvain, I—” He chokes out a moan, one of his hands finding it place at his mouth again as the other presses down on the bed to stabilise himself and to ease some of the pain in his scalp. 

“Stop holding yourself back already. Just enjoy this,” Sylvain sighs. He gives Felix one harder than usual thrust, coupling it with a tug of his hair. Felix’s mind goes blank for a moment, the pleasure clouding his mind. He never thought he’d ever feel good from his fucking hair but he supposes he’s learning a lot of new things on this eventful night. 

Sylvain slows his movements down and Felix tries to turn his head to fix a warning glare back, only for Sylvain to hold his head in place by tugging his ponytail again. _Son of a—_ the next time they’re like this, he’s going to let his hair down. 

Sylvain pulls him by the hair again and Felix comes dangerously close to dropping his hand and letting out a full moan. He’s on his knees now, his back pressed against the Sylvain’s body. Sylvain releases his hair— _fucking finally_— but he moves to grab the hand that Felix has covering his mouth. 

“Why don’t you let your beautiful voice out now?” Sylvain chuckles, resuming his movements again. 

“N-no.” It’s hard to speak. Even with minimal movements, Sylvain knows exactly what to do and how to make him feel the best. He’s weak at the knees as Sylvain nuzzles into his neck, nipping lightly on his burning skin. He’s feeling too many things at the same time. It’s so hard to think; it’s even harder to keep quiet. “I can’t.” 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Even as he sounds so confused, Sylvain continues his actions, licking the nipped skin slowly, easing the sting he’s feeling. Sylvain’s other hand moves to the front, lightly taking Felix’s dick and stroking it. “Just let go already.” 

“Ah, please… Dimitri might hear us…” 

Sylvain stills and Felix wonders immediately if he’s done something wrong. His worries only intensify as Sylvain pulls out of him and releases him, before pushing him down and flipping him over to lie on his back. Sylvain stares at him in disbelief, an eyebrow cocked upwards. 

“Dude, don’t just go around dropping our prince’s name so casually while we’re fucking. You’re going to kill my boner,” Sylvain snaps. 

“Look, I’m not so keen on our dear highness over there hearing me!” Felix shoots back. 

He expects Sylvain to argue back or to at least come up with some snarky comment. However, his annoyance seems to fade almost immediately and his smirk returns. He leans forward, taking Felix by the chin and stares right at him. They’re so close. His gaze is just too intense. Felix freezes, his mind partially wonders what the fuck Sylvain is up to now while the other part of it just wants to get a move on already. 

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Sylvain sighs. Before Felix could respond, Sylvain closes the space between their lips. Felix remains still for a moment, still somewhat confused as Sylvain starts to suck his bottom lip. But as he parts Felix’s lips with his tongue and slides it in, Felix lets his eyes close. He relaxes. His head falls back onto the pillow and Sylvain follows, his hand fisting into Felix’s hair. His ponytail had gotten loose from all of Sylvain’s tugging and right now, it’s only getting messier. 

Sylvain pulls away from him a short while later, only to press a kiss on his chin before moving up to stare down at Felix again. “His highness isn’t in,” Sylvain says. “He’s over in the Professor’s room. You didn’t actually think I’d fuck you this hard if I knew our prince is right next door, did you?” 

Felix’s throat goes dry, mostly from the suggestive way Sylvain is looking at him now. He doesn’treally have an excuse now. But it seems like Sylvain still doesn’t really trust him. He spreads Felix’s legs again and pushes into him, this time pinning both his hands down on the bed. 

“You’re really annoying, you know,” Felix grumbles. 

Sylvain grins— this time, it’s the goofy smile he always has on his face when they’re together. Compared to his previous expressions, this one raises a different feeling in Felix. He feels… warm. 

“Annoying I may be but you still love me nonetheless,” he says haughtily and starts moving again. 

It still feels instinctive for him to keep his voice down, but without his hands, there’s nothing stopping him from moaning out at the top of his lungs when Sylvain locates his weak spot again. He’s far too good at this and it takes mere seconds before he has Felix writhing below him, eyes squeezed shut and mouth panting out pleas and empty curses. 

“Right there?” Sylvain asks teasingly. 

“Yes. Yes!” He cries out as Sylvain slams into him, his eyes blacking out and his back arching. _Fuck_, this feels good. _Fuck fuck fuck. _

“Do you want to come?”

Had he the breath and mental capacity too, he’d probably have snapped at Sylvain. Of course, he wants to come. What the fuck does Sylvain think? But it’s hard to be sarcastic and cold when you’re drowning in waves and waves of ecstasy. He’s barely able to form words even, resorting to furiously nodding his head in response instead. 

“Mm, then come for me.” With a final hard thrust, Sylvain pushes him off the cliff. All his senses shut down completely. The pleasure from the gut is the only thing that registers in his mind. It goes on for a long couple of heartbeats and as he slowly comes down from that high, he starts to orientate himself again. His throat is dry and aching. He must have been screaming louder than he thought he was. He feels warmth deep inside him even though Sylvain had already pulled out. At least he finished too. 

Felix forces down the lump in his throat and glares at Sylvain, though he’s sure it’s hard to appear menacing given how droopy his eyelids are right now. Sylvain must have noticed his sleepiness too, smiling that goofy smile again as he starts to move to the edge of the bed. 

“Oi.” His voice is out and his hand moves before he realises it. Felix grabs Sylvain’s wrist, prompting the latter to turn back in surprise. Felix feels his cheeks burning and when he speaks, he can barely look at the other man. “Don’t just fuck me and disappear like that, idiot. You can… you know, s-stay the night.”

He’s stammering. He must look so ridiculous. He bets Sylvain is having a good laugh in his head right now. 

Regardless of how Felix looks and what Sylvain thinks about it, Sylvain’s smile simply deepens, his eyes narrowing a little. He scoots next to Felix. The bed is merely a single one. There isn’t much space for two full-grown men, not unless they’re huddled tightly together. It isn’t too bad, Felix supposes, if he’s leaning against Sylvain like this. Sylvain brushes Felix’s bangs out of his face, kissing him quickly on the forehead before lying down beside him. It had been brief, but the kiss is enough to send Felix close to a heart attack, his cheeks heating up quickly again. Being kissed while fucking was one thing but right now, he’s totally unprepared. That was completely unfair. 

“Fuck you,” Felix curses. He turns to his side, curling himself up against Sylvain’s chest and burying his face to hide how red he probably is right now. 

“Really? Another round, Felix? I didn’t know you’re that eager—”

“Shut the fuck up.” 

On the second thought, maybe he shouldn’t have stopped Sylvain from leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! I'm looking forward to writing more for all the characters in FE3H except I haven't played Black Eagles yet so idk what I'm gonna do about them. :p
> 
> Do leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
